User blog:GNN Vivacitas/Androudia station disaster - KL Industries under fire
Stardate 1309.11 A critical systems failure aboard the Androudia station orbiting above Rendii resulted in catastrophic damage to the planet surface yesterday. Initial reports seemed to indicate multiple malfunctions in the station's power couplings. Shortly after 15:23 Terra time, an explosion erupted from the main power unit aboard the station. The station fragmented and began a descent toward the surface of the planet as orbital stabilizers failed. At 15:33, large masses of the Androudia station that survived atmospheric re-entry crashed into the planet, causing widespread devastation to districts 32 through 54. Radioactive waste and debris are being cleaned up by KL Industries personnel, but progress is slow. GNN Vivacitas reached out to KL Industries for comment. Kelesith Lindoro, the founder and CEO of KL Industries was available for a short interview. GNN Vivacitas: Sources tell us that there was a critical systems failure resulting in the loss of orbital maintenance correctors. Is this true? Kelesith Lindoro: No, that is false. One of our cleanup teams has found a piece of the reactor. This was no accident. We have found the remains of a D1000 missile in what was left of the reactor plummeted. No alarm was sounded. The resulting explosion lead to parts of the Androudia plummeting and bombarding the planet. Regions of the planet are covered in radioactive waste and debris. Cleanup crews have been dispatched, but we expect it will take a long time to fix this mess. GNN-V: A saboteur then? Was it a disgruntled employee? A rival? Do you have anything to share regarding your internal investigations into the matter? KL: We do not know who attacked the Androudia, how they slipped through, or have any speculations as to who was responsible. GNN-V: Citizens will surely be outraged at the lapse in security on the Androudia station. We're already hearing some accusations of negligence on the part of KL Industries. KL: The security personnel on Androudia were well compensated and provided good equipment to protect the planet and themselves. I respect and admire each one of my colleagues, and the fact that I lost so many pains me. We are taking all necessary steps to bring whoever did this to justice. Until then, Rendii is under lockdown and is to be avoided, as most of the planet is a level 2 and 3 hazmat area. My condolences go out to the families who have lost someone, and any compensation they request shall be received. GNN-V: Of course. An "admirable" gesture. We thank you for answering our questions. Sabotage? But by whom? And what fault lies with KL Industries? Lunaris regulations dictate that ion reactors be used in the construction of many standard ships and stations. The radioactive fallout of the outdated fusion reactor aboard Androudia seems to point to KL Industries' violation of building codes. And a D1000 missile? Where were system point defenses? GNN will follow the events closely and provide updates as they become available. Category:Blog posts Category:News